Ling-Ko (Continuum-59343921)
Ling-Ko --- The Blood Mother of Tribe Tsiel Background Because of an inter-border rivalry caused the Kriels trying to circulate fake credit cards in Mongolia under a dummy corporation. This caused problems with the Tsiel especially when some of these fake cards wound up in other territories, which played hob with the human economies within their districts. This forced a meeting of many of the most powerful families and bloodlines in the fairly 'neutral' territory of Nerima, Japan, which was jointly claimed by the Shinma and Shi clans under the mutual clan-ties of their ruling princesses in the first place in order to prevent a full out war. He cousins Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko acted as her escorts. However on the way they were attacked by a group of Goya and mercenaries sent by Dimitri preventing them from arriving on time. After dispatching them the three cam across Frank,Lenore, Chloe and Kiima. While angered that the Vampire tribal leaders were holding a meeting in Nerima Frank was more focused on Dimitri. Hoping that it wasn’t to late to deal with the problem. At that moment Miyuki and Natsumi speed by in their Suburu with a hoard of Goya chasing after them. While Frank left to go help the two police woman Ling-Ko, Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko left to find the other representatives to salvage the situation. They arrived just after the survivors had killed their own attacks and Leguire angrily suspicious of her absence. However he quickly changed his tune upon seeing her. With Ling-ko’s arrival Dimitri unleashed hid final trump card a missile however she suspected that something like this would happen and had Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko quickly deal with it. From there they attempted to figure out what was going on while there was no doubt that Dimitri was trying to start a war between the Kriel and the Tsiel employing humans, Goya and technology didn’t suit his style. Upon the sound of police sirens Ling-ko had her escorts provide a distraction while they pull the others out of the area. She also advised them to bring Yasmina as she was only crystallized so could be rescued. Miyu asked Himiko to help her get back. Himiko childed her for waiting so long to ask for help after everything she’d been through, but Miyu replied she had to keep up appearances before Ling-ko before passing out. Mei-Ling and the others including the trio of Lenore, Chloe and Kiima, along with Blood Mother Ling-Ko, Princesses Miyu and Yui, their respective male companions and---lastly---a dusky skinned M'shulla and a somewhat red-faced Leguire arrived at the Tendo Dojo to find Julian already there along with Donovan and Frank as well as the new Slayer. Identifying Nodoka as the matriarch in charge Ling-Ko requested temporary sanctuary promising that no harm no harm would come to her or hers and that none of her companions would seek untoward advances. As Frank vouched for her Nodoka and Nabiki saw nothing wrong with letting her stay. With that settled M'shulla and Leguire brought Yasmina into the house so that they could revive her. Miyu was surprised when Nodoka recognized her and began to wonder if---perhaps---she might not have underestimated this mortal on their first encounter. With so many undead in her presence the Natsume was forced to leave prompting Kuno to ask if she needed to see Tofu again. This clued in Nabiki that that was were Kasumi must have gone. However Miyuki and Natsume decided to opt out as they had had enough excitement for one night as well as the fact that things were starting to go outside of their jurisdiction. Given how dangerous it was to be wondering around Frank told the two to wait at the dojo and he would call them a cab in the morning. Given all the vampires there this obvious made the two nervous but Julian who also decided to opt out assured them that Ling-Ko wouldn’t allow anyone to break her blood oath with Nodoka. From their Ling-Ko began to undo Yasmina’s crysalist process. As she was doing this Natsumi asked Leguire what a Blood Mother was but he just condescendingly told her to shut up and watch. Reviving Yasmina proved to be a simple task for Ling-Ko. With that finished Leguire complained about being out in the open as well as the fact that Ling-Ko declared the only food source available to be off limits. Though he hastily assured the Blood Queen that they had all had a hard night and he was hungry upon receiving a sharp look from her. By this time Happosai, Genma and Soun had returned home and Happosai immediately succumb to his usual antics. Yui was in shock over being randomly fondled by the impossibly swift moving pervert while Miyu seethed in outrage over the casual grope that she had received in passing, but it was Nagi and Larva who bristled the most with righteous indignation. The former drew his sword while the latter raised his arms as each appeared ready to avenge the dishonor paid to their respective princesses. Julian desperately asked the Saotomes and Tendo patriarch to call him off, but there was nothing they could do. Ling-Ko went supernova hellfire erupted from her body, lancing out to strike the heavens themselves and cause a clear sky to go cloudy, storm clouds congealing moments later, followed rapidly by the flash of instant lightning. Unleashing devastation Ling-Ko hit Leguire and Genma and destroyed everything around her. While checking if everyone was okay they were surprised to see that Happosai had survived. Ling-Ko apologized to Nodoka for her thoughtless actions of breaking her promise. However Nodoka assured her that she didn’t have to apologize as Happosai has that effect on people. Finding out that it was the Demon Master who assaulted them shocked everyone. Yasmina offered to remove him which Nodoka agreed to if she could as Genma and Soun had already tried. Ling-Ko apologized again and despite Nodoka’s protest insisted that she owed her blood obligation and had Julian see to it that the Tendo family was duly compensated. Natsumi and Miyuki took shelter behind the furniture until it was safe to come out. When they did Leguire used that as proof of why they call her the Blood Mother. Miyu quickly stopped him from teasing the two and comforted them with the fact that unlike the rest off them once daylight came they could be safely on their way without fear that the Goya will be hunting them. After that they began to focus on what to do about Dimitri Link-Ko made her protection of Nodoka and her family official by leaving her mark on her and drawing blood. For a moment she felt linked to the other woman, then something else passed between them...and Ling-Ko withdrew her fangs, pausing to lick the wound clean of every droplet of blood, leaving only the closed marks of her "kiss" in passing. From there the two new friends started chatting together like old schoolmates catching up on the days of their youth. When BB-Hood and her mercenaries attacked the house Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling attempted to get Ling-Ko to stand back and let them protect her. However she refused to stay back and cower while Dimitri’s men slaughtered her friends. BB was shocked when six of her best remaining men died a gruesome death courtesy of the Blood Queen, but wasn’t perturbed and merely told her men to bring in the weapons designed to deal with her. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling were about to join her when they were captured by Lilith using a magic mirror to trap them in. Calling forth the Zuvembe’s Lilith had them deal with Ling-Ko when she focused her wrath on her. As Ling-Ko struggled snarling that she wouldn’t be humbled by Dimitri Q-Bee revealed that they were actually hired by Jeddah who everyone believed was dead. The fight was interrupted by the arrival of Pyron and Rukio. Julian attempted to stop them from taking Ling-ko but was immediately struck by a fireball and sent soaring backwards into the far wall. That was the moment when Nabiki and her Posse arrived, accompanied by Talbain and the others not willing to fight anymore Pyron teleported everyone away. When Ling-Ko was brought to Jeddah she was stripped naked and strapped down upon a pillar at the center of a magical circle, as he bang chanting. Refusing to give up Ling-Ko struggled for release as she glared with hateful eyes upon her captors. So when Dimitri approached her she spat his name. Dimitri casually stretched out a hand and began tickling the bottom of one bare foot causing Ling-Ko's venomous threats to be cut off in mid-sentence and then moan very softly at the unexpected way in which her body reacted to these delicate caresses. Lord Jeddah, who had been in the middle of his chanting, broke off to give his vampiric ally a harsh glare before demanding to know what Dimitri was doing. However seeing that Dimitri wasn’t going to relent he just told him not to disrupt the ceremony any further. Using the Kamasenken Dimitri tortured Ling-Ko mercilessly giving her several orgasms at once while denying her total fulfillment, so the energies will continue to build and cycle within her body until she all but bursts with the need and desire for release. Feeling faintly troubled by the blasphemous implications of hedonism being used to torment the undead Jeddah asked if that was necessary to which he replied that he was merely giving Ling-Ko a foretaste of what is in store for her while rendering her more...amenable to the act of sacrifice that is in store for her when we complete the ritual of summons. Pyron himself agreed with the rather unorthodox method. Through it all Ling-Ko refused to give up and with great effort the Blood Queen managed to curse Dimitri’s name. Dimitri took the opportunity to taunt her about the time she spurned his advances 50 years ago stating that she would soon submit to him. When she defiantly told him that would never happen Dimitri used one of his long nails to slice her delicate skin, causing blood to flow out onto the altar, even as Ling-Ko cried out with a shocked, wide-eyed expression. Fearing that Dimitri would release her energy prematurely Jeddah tried to put a stop to this only to be halted by Pyron as the act of clawing her somehow brought Ling-Ko to an even higher pitch of arousal. Dimitri paused in the act of completing yet another act of stimulation to Ling-Ko by the sound of Nabiki and the others arriving at the cemetery. Jeddah was not worried and just sent out his Apostles so that he could continue the ceremony. Dimitri attempted to go back to torturing Ling-Ko only to be stopped by Pyron who felt that she had had enough. Jeddah as well called him out over the fact that he was acting like an adolescent. This caused Dimitri to realize that he was starting to go mad from the power of the Kamasenken. By this point Happosai had arrived. Calling Dimitri and Jeddah out for torturing Ling-Ko using the technique before anyone could stop him Happosai allowed the Vampire Queen her release. So great was the energy that she radiated that her metal bonds were snapped like brittle ice, the titanium steel shattering as Ling-Ko sat up and shook with unholy emotion. As Ling-Ko was on the ground rolling with wave after wave of residual lust, fingering herself furiously while glaring up a storm in Dimitri's direction. Jeddah called to his own minions to capture while Pyron and Dimitri decided to deal with Happosai. Only when Dimitri lunged for Happosai he found himself propelled forward face-first into the altar. Pyron was blasting away at Happosai with flaming attacks that seemed to just barely miss the annoying old man who somehow seemed to anticipate his attacks before they were fully executed. Jeddah was looking quite perturbed and alarmed while Darkwulf and Anakaris hovered back and tried to avoid being casualties of the collateral damage. She was found by Mei-Ling and Tsien-Ko huddled on the ground with hands moving over private areas of her body. Realizing that she must have gone through far worse then what Dimitri did to them Mei-Ling asked what they could do to help. Asking them to help her stand up Ling-Ko immediately seized Tsien-Ko and bit her on the neck, causing Tsien-Ko to gasp and stiffen while Mei-Ling automatically made a warding sign and prepared to use an Ofudo strip that could control vampiric hunger. Fortunately the drinking was brief and when Ling-Ko pulled back from the stunned Tsien-Ko she had a glint of sanity in her eyes. Unsteadily and with great effort Ling-Ko managed to get back to her feet declaring that Dimitri would pay for what he did. By this point Sun had come over. Trying not to look at her luscious body he gave her his gi top to cover up her nakedness. Ling-Ko was generally touched though the moment was ruined by Happosai asking for a kiss. When Dimitri Jeddah and Pyron left for the Interim realm to complete the spell the rest of the Darkpack had been defeated as shown when the lumbering shape of Victor Gunther Frankenstein was dragged across the field by a furious Natsume, who had somehow managed to find enough chain to imprison the massive cyborg. Darkwulf was shocked at this but John quickly shut him up gripping him by the scruff of his neck and forced him down into the dirt, driving his muzzle into the compacted earth while holding him there with one arm twisted behind the renegade's back. As they tied up the rest of the survivors they realized that Donovan wasn’t there when they tried to figure out a way to follow Dimitri. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling also noticed that he had been unusually subdued. As they where discussing why this might be Ranma and Kasumi noticed the gap Dimitri used to enter the Interim realm and she used her new abilities to open it Everyone was ready to rush in but were stopped by Frank who felt it was best to take the strongest among them who were still able to fight, and the rest wait there for them to return. So that if they didn’t manage to stop the spell from being cast, they’ll have a backup plan to prevent a Rakshasa invasion. It was decided that Ranma and Nabiki would lead the way along with Frank, Keiko, Natsume, Kurumi, Talbain, Kasumi and Happosai. While Yasmina and the others remained behind. Tsien-Ko tried to demand that she Mei-Ling and Ling-Ko go as well but Ling-Ko quickly declined as she was in no condition to fight and they would be needed incase the others fail. She then led them away so that they could help her overcome the effects of the Kamasenken. Miyu was worried that the attack hadn’t ended for all they knew the Rakshasa could be building up their strength and preparing another wave of invaders, this time much larger than the last two. Ling-Ko conceded the possibility but since she didn’t sense any impending danger she realized that it must they must have been stopped at their source by their missing allies. Tsien-Ko however Mei-Ling weren’t so sure that they could fend off the main strength of a Rakshasa invasion. Nodokaa just beamed with pride as she knew her son and his wife would do what was necessary. Ling-Ko apologized for doubting her. Still beaming with pride she told them about his four wives and his many other elemental aspects. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling who knew about the Elementals wondered what Ranma had to keep four wives and a couple of elemental servants happy. Their conversation attracted the attention of Eve. After they exited the dimensional gate and greeted their friends and family Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. By this point the Enforcer’s returned to take Dimitri into custody. Upon finding him in panda form beat up they began laughing freaking everyone out. Having allowed this to go on for most of a minute D finally asked the two what they wanted. Abruptly the two Enforcers ceased their awful laughter, but still dark amusement crinkled about their eyes and lips as Mathais apologized it was just difficult to imagine a more deserving fiend to have such a fate befall him. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of their jurisdiction the two brawny Enforcers lifted up into the air hauling their captive with them in passing and were soon beyond view. By this point Eve made her presence known just as Vlad arrived. Vlad gave a token bow towards Ling-Ko, who regarded him with a full bow of her own, even as Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling fell to one knee and bowed their heads, as did Leguire, Yasmina, Lenore, Chloe and Talbain. The bearded man gave each of them in turn a sober scrutiny before his eyes fell upon one of those who did not bow to him, who merely looked his way with a curious expression. After exchanging greetings with everyone Vlad quickly and severely dealt with the rest of the Dark Pack. Since Morgan was Queen of Makai and thus technically, outside of his domain he focused on those more fit for his judgment beginning with the, Lord of the Zombies and former Minion to Lord Ozumo. Before the astonished eyes of Darkwulf Drakul banished his Immortal essence to another plane more suited to his nature. Allowing him to work off the bad karma of his many sins and find the path of redemption by his own means. Unfortunately as a renegade who betrayed his own pack, a kinslayer and oath breaker Vlad was not so lenient with Darkwulf. all at once the ground beneath his clawed feet dissolved, and all at once tentacled arms rose up to wrap themselves around his limbs and torso, drawing him down into the pit as it swallowed him whole mere seconds later, the plaintive wine of his howl lingering on seconds beyond his physical passing. Drakul then addressed Ling-Ko and apologized for Dimitri’s actions against her. Ling-Ko quickly forgave him stating that it was fortuitous that matters turned out as they did since she was able to find solace to remedy the effects of his deeds against her person. Without meaning to Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling glanced elsewhere, the cheeks of one becoming rosy while the blue pallor of the other flushed to an almost blueberry coloration. With that he gave his farewell to everyone before he and Eve departed on their way. Ling-Ko assured BB-Hood that Lilith will have special needs that will be attended to. Her strength would return but it is doubtful that she will be too forgiving around her own mother once the truth of their relationship has fully sunk in. so she will need a friend to cheer her up and get past this troubling revelation. Mei-Ling also brought up the issue of her misspent youth and heretofore wasted potential. Something Tsien-Ko was against given how much trouble she was when just operating on raw talent. Since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. To say everyone was shocked by this revelation was an understatement. Nabiki arguing about how sudden it was only to be calmed down by Keiko in her usual way. Ranma seeing this used the Kamasenken to get her to let Nabiki go. The others watched the Saotome pair walking off together, then Ling-Ko turned to Nodoka agreeing with her assessment that he was indeed very talented and a credit to her family. However she pleaded with Nodoka to see to it that he keeps the secret of the Kamasenken to himself for the sake of all humanity. When Nodoka answered that Ranma knew how to conduct himself in a Manly manner Ling-Ko replied that that was the problem. Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling agreed in tacit dismay, recalling vividly what they had suffered at the hands of Dimitri and his borrowed Kamasenken techniques. Abilities Ling-Ko is the leader of the of Tribe Tsiel she received her title as the Blood Mother after she brought peace to the warring tribes of central Asia. It refers to the fact that rivers of blood will flow if her enemies provoke her. She is as far above the likes of ordinary vampires such as they are above you mortals. Category:Continuum-59343921